fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Seliph
Celice (セリス, Serisu?), full name Celice Baldos Chalphy, is the main character of the second generation of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu The son of Siglud and Diadora, he was chronologically born in Agustria (of Grandbellian heritage) between Chapter 2 and 3 in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. During his infant times, his mother Diadora was captured by Manfroy, leaving him without a mother. Eventually, as Siglud approached Barhara, Celice was sent into northern Isaac under the protection of Oifey and Shanan. He was also raised by Adean, who acted a surrogate mother. Celice was taught how to fight by Shanan, and grew up with several other children, including (but not restricted to) Delmud, Lester, Nanna, Skasaher and Lakche. As son of Diadora, Celice has two half-siblings: Yurius and Yuria. He doesn't Yuria is his half-sister at first, but at a certain point of the game Levn tells him. In Isaac, the citizens claim Celice as the Prince of Light and Yurius the Prince of Darkness. He is the nephew of Cuan and Ethlin, the first cousin of their son, Leaf, and the distant cousin of Oifey. Character History Celice grew up in the town of Tilnanogue in northern Isaac, along with Skasaher and Lakche, the children of Ira, and Nanna, Rackesis's daughter. Celice, due to his father's exploits and the corruption of the Grandbell Empire, was referred as the 'Child of Light'. He joined the Liberation Army led by Shanan, but was eventually cornered by Danan of Dozel. Desperately, Celice and his friends struck out of Tilnanogue to retaliate. Helped with a timely reinforcement by Oifey along with Lester, Nanna's brother, and Delmud, Lachesis' son, Celice gained an upper hand. He met Levn afterwards and was asked to protect Yuria, a mysterious girl whom Levn had been taking care of. He soon gained the help of either Johan or Johalvier (Danan's sons, only one of them joins out of their love for Lakche while the other one was killed), as well as Arthur, Tailto's son, and Phee, Ferry and Levn's daughter. Celice then gained enough power to drive away Dannan from Isaac. Levn told him more about Siglud and suggested that they joined up with Shanan, along with Prince Leaf of Lenster, son of Cuan and Ethlin, as well as Celice's cousin. Meeting up with Shanan, Celice was also joined by a thief named Patty, who happened to be Briggid's daughter. Celice made haste to Alster where he met and helped Leaf, Fin and Nanna, Delmud's sister, to defeat Blume. Along the way, he's joined with Teeny, Arthur's sister; Aless, Eltshan's son; and Leen, Sylvia's daughter. Together with his new allies, Celice drove away Blume from Alster. Celice then gave pursuit to Blume. Reaching Manster, Celice finished Blume for good, but had a premonition of an upcoming battle against a certain 'Yurius'. In Leaf's favor, Celice pushed through Thracia, getting the help of Sety, Phee's brother. During the ensuing war against Thracia, Celice was joined by Hannibal, Thracia's Great General, as well as Corpul, Leen's brother, and Altenna, Leaf's sister. Eventually, after subduing Thracia, Celice set his sights on Grandbell, to claim what was rightfully his. But as he arrived in the Miletos District, Yuria went missing. En route to Chalphy, Celice had a hard fight against the nefarious Prince Yurius and his close ally, Ishtar. However, for some reason, they pulled back. Before he reached Chalphy, Celice spotted several dark mages pursuing a bishop and several children. He cut through the mages and rescued the group. Afterwords, Celice was given Siglud's sword, the Tyrfing, as a token of gratitude. Eventually, he faced Alvis, Siglud's killer, in the castle of Chalphy. In the end, Celice emerged triumphant as well as having avenged his father. For some reason, he went back to the cliff where he received the Tyrfing. Soon, he met the ghosts of Siglud and Diadora, telling him that the war is not over. Celice himself did not quite understand why he felt empty even though he had avenged Siglud. Celice's real trial came when he had to face the whole of Grandbell's dukedoms to unify it. On the way, Levn told him the story of the previous war and Celice learned that Yuria was necessary to end the battle and was also his half-sister. But Yuria had already been brainwashed by Manfroy by the time he arrived. Celice had his friends held off Yuria while he went off to Velthomer, facing the culprit behind all the chaos, Manfroy. After killing him, Celice successfully brought Yuria back to her senses. After bringing her to Velthomer in order to unlock the sacred scroll of Naga, Celice fought Prince Yurius, who was possessed by Loputousu. After killing Yurius, he was then installed as the new Emperor of Grandbell and with an Empress and Yuria by their side. In-Game Due mostly to his mother's terrible stats, Celice actually starts out fairly weak, but once he starts to gain some level ups, he becomes quite strong. His main weapon will likely be the Silver Sword ironically given to his father by Alvis... Once he gains the Tyrfing, Celice becomes an absolute mage-killer. If he absolutely has to, he can defeat Yurius with a great deal of support and a Power Ring if Yuria is dead, but it isn't recommended to do this unless you absolutely have to. He has the skills Pursuit and Awareness. Base Stats |Junior Lord |1 |Varies |Varies/Varies |N/A |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |6 |Sword *'Items:' Slim Sword + Inherited Items (Except Tyrfing) *'Skills:' Pursuit, Awareness *'Gold:' Varies *'Holy Blood:' Baldo (Major), Naga (Minor) *'Sword Mastery Rank:' * Stats Growths (With Holy Blood Bonuses) *'HP:' 140% *'Strength:' 55% *'Magic:' 30% *'Skill:' 60% *'Speed:' 35% *'Luck:' 45% *'Defense:' 45% *'Resistance:' 30% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Lord Knight *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +3 *'B for Lance Mastery Rank' Conversations (Only Conversations Which Result In Stat Gains, Items, Or Recruitment Are Included.) In Chapter 6, after Isaac Castle is captured, Yuria can talk to Celice to obtain the Resire tome. The Aura tome can't be obtained if this is done. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Yuria can talk to Celice to obtain the Aura tome. The Resire tome can't be obtained if this is done. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Celice can talk to Rana, and Rana will gain three points of HP, and 100 love points with Celice. In Chapter 7, if Celice talks to Shanan, Celice will gain one point of skill. In Chapter 7, if Patty talks to Celice, Celice will gain a Brave Sword and 100 love points with Patty. In Chapter 8, if Yuria talks to Celice before Ishtar appears, Celice will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 8, after Conote Castle is captured, Celice can talk to Teeny and Teeny will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Celice. In Chapter 8, if Celice talks to Sety, Sety will be recruited. In Chapter 8, if Sety talks to Celice and Levn is Sety's father, Sety will gain three points of luck. In Chapter 9, if Celice talks to Altenna, she will be recruited. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, Yuria can talk to Celice, and Celice will gain three points of resistance. In Chapter 10, if Shanan talks to Celice, Shanan will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Chronos Castle is captured, Oifey can talk to Celice, and Oifey will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Lados Castle is captured, the daughter of Levn can talk to Celice if she is Phee, Leen, or Teeny. If it's Phee, she will gain five points of strength. If it's Leen, she will gain five points of defense. If it's Teeny, she will gain five points of magic. In Chapter 10, if Celice talks to Palmark, Celice will gain the Tyrfing. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny is Celice's lover, she can talk to him, and Celice will gain three points of magic. In the Final Chapter, if Patty is Celice's lover, she can talk to him, and Celice will gain three points of HP and three points of speed. In the Final Chapter, after Edda Castle is captured, if Nanna is Celice's lover, she can talk to him, and Celice will gain three points of HP. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Rana is Celice's lover, she can talk to him, and Celice will gain three points of resistance. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lakche is Celice's lover, she can talk to him, and Celice will gain three points of strength. In the Final Chapter, after Manfroy is defeated, Celice can talk to Yuria to rerecruit her. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Yuria: 490-5 *Altenna: N/A *Rana: 100+2 *Lakche: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Category:Playable characters Category:Seisen no Keifu Characters